Infancias
by Orev Carrasco
Summary: Serie de one shots de la vida antes de Hogwarts de los personajes.   TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING.
1. Harry Potter y la muñeca rota

**DISCLAIMER**. Ningún personaje que se les haga conocido es mío. Todo es de la Doña JotaKá Rowiling :D

Una muñeca rota, una paleta verde y un beso.

-¡Mamá, miro lo que hizo Harry de nuevo!

Una sonrisa malvada se formo en la cara de Dudley al ver la desesperación de su primo.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Petunia Dursley, una señora de cuello largo y cara restirada, irrumpió la sala.

-Harry, lo hizo de nuevo. - El pequeño (no tanto) Dudley brincoteaba con fingido terror y apuntaba hacia el techo.

Agarrado de la araña de luces que estaba en la sala de estar se encontraba un pequeño de no mas de 5 años, con el pelo negro alborotado y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Harry gimoteaba de miedo.

-Y-y-yo no fui. No s-s-se que pasó…

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, mocoso? Baja inmediatamente de ahí- dijo con tal furia tía Petunia que el pequeño Harry Potter estuvo a punto de soltarse de la araña.

-N-n-no sé que pasó. Yo s-s-solo… - Harry seguía gimoteando. –Yo s-s-solo quería mi zapato de vuelt-ta.

Tía Petunia notó que el zapato de Harry colgaba a un lado de él, en la araña de luces.

-Baja de ahí en este momento.

-Y-y-yo no sé como bajarme. Tengo mucho miedo. –Bueno, miedo no era exactamente lo que tenía, al menos no de las alturas. Tenía miedo de la golpiza que su tío le pondría si se enteraba de que había estado colgado en su sala de estar. Tenía miedo de que su tía lo matara de hambre por haber estado colgado en su sala de estar. Tenía miedo de sus compañeros de la escuela cuando se burlaran (gracias a Dudley) de él por estar colgado en la sala de estar.

-Tú te subiste solo, solo te bajarás.

-Jajaja… -Había olvidado completamente que Dudley estaba ahí hasta que la estridente voz irrumpió de nuevo. –Llorón, llorón…

-P-p-porfavor…

-P-p-porfavor, tengo mucho miedo, soy Harry Potter y soy muy nenita –Decía Dudley haciendo una terrible imitación de la voz de Harry.

-Duds, cariño, salgamos de aquí. Que se las arregle el solo. Ven, vamos a la cocina a comer un poco de pastel. –Dudley seguía riéndose de Harry mientras salía por la puerta, con dirección a la cocina.

-Por favor, solo quiero regresar a m-m-mi alacena.

Después de cinco minutos diciéndose a si mismo que su tía regresaría y lo ayudaría a bajar, se dio por vencido. El sol empezaba a bajar por el horizonte y su tío no tardaría en llegar.

-"No es muy alto"- se dijo Harry. –"Tal vez si solo me suelto podre bajar de la misma manera en que subí. Bien, me soltare. Uno… ehm… uno… Espera, mi zapato."

Con bastante cuidado de solo moverse lo suficiente para que el adorno de luces no se soltara del techo, el pequeño Harry comenzó a desatar el zapato de la araña. En cuanto logro desatarlo lo soltó y con un ruido seco cayó en la alfombra que adornaba el piso de la sala.

-"Bien, es hora. Uno…" – Solto un inaudible suspiro. –D -dos… TRES!

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Harry Potter se soltó de la araña. La caída que él esperaba no sucedió, todo fue muy rápido y doloroso.

-¡Aaaaah!

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina y en menos de dos segundos Petunia Dursley ya estaba ahí, con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían una sola. Dudley llegó rebotando desde la cocina y no evitó soltar una tremenda carcajada con la escena que ocurría en la sala.

Harry, que luego de caer de rodillas se había tirado totalmente al piso, sujetaba su muñeca izquierda acunandola en su abdomen, con la cara contorsionada de dolor. Se había fracturado la muñeca. Su tío lo mataría.

-Eso te pasa por andar en donde no debes. Vernon estará furioso, tener que llevarte al hospital… -Petunia se alejó murmurando sin parar.- ¡Y DEJA DE LLORAR!

Tía Petunia cerró furiosamente la puerta de la cocina. Harry no soportaba aquel dolor, sus rodillas ardían y al mismo tiempo dolían, y su muñeca. No podía soportar el dolor que le causaba su muñeca.

15 minutos después ya estaban de camino al hospital público. Tío Vernon estaba furioso, su bigote se movía salvajemente por los bufidos que su tío soltaba. Tía Petunia tenía los labios fruncidos y la cara completamente blanca. Dudley, solo se burlaba del pobre Harry.

Llegaron al hospital y tres minutos después Harry ya estaba siendo atendido por una enferma muy bonita.

-¿Qué ha pasado, corazón? –Preguntó la enfermera con su bonita voz. Harry solo atinó a bajar la mirada. -¿Qué también te ha comido la lengua el ratón? Vamos, cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

-Yo me caí. –Harry se reusó a subir la mirada. El no quería que la señorita se enojara con él.

-Debió ser una caída muy fuerte, pero no es nada que no podamos arreglar. –Cuando la señorita tomó la mano de Harry un fuerte calor lo invadió. No fue dolor, la señorita le tomo muy dulcemente la mano y a él no le dolía ni un poquito.

Después de que la señorita enfermera le puso una crema en la muñeca, lo vendó.

-Con esto se te quitará. No es más que una pequeña torcedura. Muy bien… -Tomó la hoja de datos- Harry, que lindo nombre. Muy bien Harry, ya acabamos aquí. Y sabes que? Por ser tan buen paciente te daré un premio. –La señorita sacó una paleta de color verde de su bolsillo.- Aquí tienes, pero escóndela, porque si no, ese primo tuyo te la quitará.

Harry rápidamente la escondió en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans. La señorita le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó la mano derecha para salir del consultorio.

-¿Listo, corazón?

Harry solo asintió.

Ahora Harry tenía una muñeca quebrada, una paleta de color verde y un beso. Nada lo podía poner más feliz.


	2. Ron Weasley y la desmonización

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo corría por la maleza del patio trasero de la Madriguera.

-Mamá, mamá, mira a ese gnomo.- el pequeño Ron Weasley cambio de dirección - ¡Allá va otro! ¡Mira, mamá!

-Sí, Ron - dijo Molly Weasley sonriendo- Estás desgonmizando. Mira, por allá va otro.

-¡Feo gnomo! ¡Fssssh...! - Ron "espantaba" a los gnomos con sus pequeñas manitas de 5 años. Los gnomos solo corrían hacia otro escondite.

En ese momento, un hombre de cabello rojo, salía por la puerta.

-¡Papá!- grito Ron, corriendo con los brazod abiertos hacia el señor Weasley.

-Hola, Ron. ¿Cómo te portaste? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?- dijo Arthur Weasley, sacudiendo el cabello de Ron.

-Le ayudo a mamá a desmonizar.- Ron no dejaba de brincar y de sonreír.

-Desgnomizar, Ron.- dijo la señora Weasley cariñosamente.

-Sí, eso. Desmonizar.

El señor y la señora Weasley, soltaron una carcajada y Ron, sin entender nada, también rió.

-¿Quieres refrescarte, Ron?- preguntó Molly.

-No, mamá. Quiero atraparlos a todos.- dijo Ron, que ya había puesto los ojos en otro gnomo.

Ron estaba a punto de correro, cuando el señor Weasley lo detuvo.

-El sol ya se puso, Ron. Ya no conseguirás ningún gnomo. Vamos a cenar, ¿sí?

"Cenar" fue la palabra mágica, Ron se olvidó de los gnomos y entro corriendo a la casa, seguido de Ginny, que había estado jugando con sus muñecas.

-¡Váyanse a lavar!- gritó la señora Weasley.

-Comida, siempre funciona con los Weasley.

Los señores Weasley comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de algún piso superior.

-¡Ron!- gritaron al unísono los señores Weasley y corrieron hacia la casa.

Subieron los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar a la recámara de Ron.

Al abrir la puerta, encontaron a Ron sentado en una esquina, llorando y en la esquina contraria, Fred se reía.

-Fred, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Por qué tienes mi varita? - dijo el señor Weasley.

-... arañota... en el baño - Ron estaba tan asustado que no podía armar una frase completa- ... oso... no está... arañotota...

Molly se acercó a consolar a Ron y al mismo tiempo, miró Fred, regañándolo con la mirada Esto hizo que Fred dejara de reír.

-¡Fred Weasley! ¿Qué has hecho?- el señor Weasley lanzaba chispas por los ojos, algo muy inusual en él.

-Yo... yo... yo te la estaba cuidando. - Fred había empezado a sentir miedo, se veía en su cara.

-¿Qué hiciste?- el señor Weasley seguía insistiendo, pero Fred se había quedado mudo. - Ron, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Yo... yo entre al baño a lavarme, como tú dijiste, mamá. - Ron estaba tan asustado, que en cada oración tartamudeaba.- Y yo deje mi oso ahí y entre... y yo no lo ví y no estaba.

Ron señalaba hacia el baño, mientras Fred trataba de esconderse entre las sombras.

-Yo... no me gustan... arañota no me gusta. -Ron no dejaba de temblar. Volteó a ver a su mamá con los ojitos llorosos - Mamá, no me gusta...

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero yo estoy contigo, la araña no te hará nada. Bajemos a cenar. - Ron negó con la cabeza. - ¿No? Cariño, la araña ya no está.

Pero, Ron seguía negando.

-No me lavé. - dijo en un susurro.

-Vamos a la cocina, allá te lavas. - la señora Weasley ayudó a Ron a ponerse de pie. - Tú no te vayas de aquí.

Fred se encogió aún más en las sombras.

Todos los Weasley's estaban sentados en la mesa, cenando. Ron, había olvidado la situación de la araña, al menos, superficialmente. La señora Weasley le lanzaba miradas a Fred y él solo desviaba los ojos.

-... y luego los gnomos corrían para allá y yo los saqué y desmonizé y yo hice que los gnomos se fueran... - Ron, platicaba felíz su hazaña a su pequeña hermana, Ginny, de 4 años, que escuchaba sorprendida.


End file.
